halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC Pillar of Autumn
Someone should make a map of the autumn cause that would be cool with with everything from front to back. Also does anyone know what those 2 people in that skybox like window in the Bridge are soposed to be doing in in the Piller Of Autumn level.--prophit of war 22:50, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Untitled :Here is a map. Bungie didn't design the inside and the outside to be the same scale, though. I don't know about the other. --Dragonclaws 23:55, 15 November 2006 (UTC) How about more pictures of the Bridge?--prophit of war 21:57, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :Well i tried to make a paint map.Forerunner 20:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Timeline Confusion I read the Fall of Reach. When did The Autumn land on Reach and needed Noble Six to help them escape? I know the levels says it happened on August 30, 2552, but from what I remember, in August 30, the following happened: *The Autumn engaged Covenant in space. *In space, Keyes sent 2 teams of SPARTAN-IIs: Blue Team (to destroy UNSC Circumference's data base) and Red Team (to protect MAC guns shield generators). *Blue Team (John and wounded Linda, James went MIA because of his damaged T-Pack) and 4 Marines, returned to the Autumn. *Cortana "random" slipspace jumped the Autumn to Alpha Halo (Installation 04) *More things happened after that, but the Autumn was not involved. Can someone explain when and how the Autumn got on Reach? Thanks, S331 13:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :The Autumn had been on Reach for a while, undergoing modifications. If the rest of that FoR section is canon, the Autumn then deploys SPARTANs before evacuating from the system.-- Forerun '' 13:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC)'' ::So let me get this straight: all those things I listed happened after Noble Six helped PoA to escape Reach? Thanks for replying anyways S331 14:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::To me, it would seem that they happened before Noble Six helps the PoA escape. The Autumn partook in the space battle earlier in the day, and was going to jump away, but returned to Reach to the drydock for some reason, possibly for repairs or to retrieve the data delivered by Noble Team. --Jugus (Talk | ) 14:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's possible. The detail I'm unsure about is the whole "marines putting on several house-sized ejectable engines within a few minutes" situation. I would prefer that they simply flew back to Reach for repairs.-- Forerun '' 15:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC)'' :::::They had several hours to attach those rockets. I'm pretty sure they did that in space before they landed in Aszod, as the Autumn wasn't rated to land in atmosphere and as such, would need the additional engines to make a successful landing. Plus, who said the engines weren't already attached to the Autumn before the battle? They may also serve the purpose of the emergency thrusters mentioned in the book. --Jugus (Talk | ) 15:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the discussion. I think the Autumn landed on Reach after the Chief and Linda returned, and landed there for repairs + package. Somewhat of an eye opener. S331 16:21, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Here's what happened according to the book: The Pillar of Autumn was undergoing preperations in space for the Spartans suicide mission when the Covenant attacked Reach. They went and joined the space battle while two teams of Spartans went groundside and to the space dock. After their mission, John, Linda (Ithink), and some Marines were picked up by Keyes and they fled. Remember that they had Cortana the entire time too. Now according to Halo: Reach, Noble Six brought Cortana to Keyes at the end of the game, and if you look to the left during the inside-shot of the Pillar of Autumn, you can even see John in a cryo-tube. They just don't add up, simple as that. Eric Nylund and the Bungie team didn't communicate or something.Firebug12690 12:58, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Navy In the section of this article it doesn't include the spartans even though they are part of the navy--Irving 00:53, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Zeta Doradus? If you read page 238 in The Fall of Reach it says:"Halcyon-class ships were pulled from long-term storage--they were designed to be scrapped, in fact. The Autumn was refit in 2550, to serve in the current conflict in near Zeta Doradus," and we all know what planet the Zeta Doradus system holds--UNSC AI 17:13, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I thought about that too, but nothing else came of it, apparently. -ED 02:38, 24 February 2007 (UTC) 310% I'm not sure if I should ask but I just went over Halo:FOR and I saw the POA's engine output could be boosted to 300%, where was 310% mentioned. It may seem like an insignificant thing but I have nothing better to do then look at fine details. James-001 23:09, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Change it if its wrong. -ED 17:24, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :i belive Captain keyes used the 310% boost in halo:fall of reach- jamion192561 Emergency Thrusters The PoA was missing it's port emergency thrusters, but they are used twice (Fall of Reach pages 271, 292, 320).--Raptor117 01:12, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :That is noted on the List of Inconsistencies in Halo article. -ED 17:23, 7 March 2007 (UTC) What logo? If you stare hard enough at the ship's side, you will see a Marathon logo imprinted. There are larger images in the talk page on the MAC gun. -Blemo 02:54, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Archer Missle Pods I thought 128 was a bit unusual, so I checked the source, it said "30 across, 10 Down" That could be 40...but that could also mean 300! It also said that each of them carried DozenS of missles. HELP!--User:JohnSpartan117 23:32, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :I thought it was 300 pods for a total of hundreds of missiles. It's been proven that hundreds of missiles are needed to cause any type of significant damage to any Covenant ship, and the UNSC would have compensated by adding this many missiles. It's enough missile pods to fill a shuttle bay, and the Pillar of Autumn was a large ship with ample space for that many pods.The one092001 19:04, 22 October 2007 (UTC) It has already been proven in the Halo novels that the Autumn supported THOUSANDS of archer missiles, she was refitted prior to the battle for Reach to take a squad of spartans into Covenant space so the Autumn was deliberately fitted with well over the normal limit of armaments aboard UNSC ships. Basically she had HUNDREDS of pods, therefore, THOUSANDS of missiles. Kaosobsidian 21:45 20th December 2007. Scorpion Tank Complement I personally remember seeing at least 8 Scorpion tanks in the UNSC Pillar of Autumn's bay. Two were sitting on each of the four landing pads, for at least 8 in that bay although I'm not certain how many others were stored elsewhere.The one092001 19:04, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Stationary Is it worth noting in the trivia section that in the cinematics the Pillar of Autumn is not moving? Or would this be better suited in the Pillar of Autumn (Level) page. This is pointed out in the Legendary Edition DVD, by the way. Fred 11:51, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Exept in the Ending scene of the PoA level, where it overtakes the lifeboat the chiefs on.Forerunner 20:39, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's the camera movement, not the Autumn's--MCDBBlits 22:07, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :So how does the pod go in front then ends up behind? AND... Cortanas quote in the pod would make sence with the ship moving.Forerunner 20:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::because the pod WAS moving. Try watching the dvd :::Its a simple camera trick, I believe. In terms of canon, yeah, the Autumn is moving. But since the Pillar of Autumn is a static object in the game, Bungie moved the pod and camera to give the illusion of movement. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 10:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Cleanup This needs some cleanup. The History section. It was uusing an unofficial version of the "3 make that 4 kills" part. Also, it has no information of the lifeboats. I ahve had to add some myself.Forerunner 20:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) pillar of autumn what are them pointy things on the poa's bow. First: I think they are candy sticks jk Second: Please sign your post Alertfiend 04:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Problably some sort of MAC gunsAdrian Shephard 04:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Marathon-class Cruiser? The ship on this image is seems to be Marathon-class rather than the Halcyon-class. Is this just Bungie's mistake? yesGod2845 16:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Its not a mistake, i believe that the halcyon model wasnt in halo 2 so they just used the marathon model to save time. i thought... it was destroyed in the first level :It crash-lended in the first level on Halo. the Covenant then captured the wreck. Later, the ODST's that abandoned the ship raided it for suppllies and food. When the Master Chief had to destroy Halo, he caused the fusion core to destabilize and the resulting explosion destroyed halo. Does that help any??--Arabsbananas 18:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) that reminds me, when the ODST's raided it they would have marked its place, but when MC came along he needed to find the PoA.SPARTAN-III leader 03:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) oh. Possible that once cortana used the teleportation grid, Master Chiefs' radios got messed up. Another possibily is that the ODST's didnt have long rage coms to relay the PoA's spot.(POSSIBLE FAILURE SIGN ATTEMPT) ICrapBombs Quote I changed the quote from the prophet of Regret to the prophet of Truth. I listened to that part, and it seemed pretty obvious to me. Lifepods Where is the lifepod numbers from? and the ones that say "Lifeboats destroyed by the Covenant to make way for a Boarding Craft." what if they got out and then the boarding craft got in? at least have something like unknown what happend to them. Voy101 :At one point, some marines head over to an airlock to evacuate. Then there's a huge explosion as the boarding craft crushes the lifeboat to make way for it.-- |||| If their is a Lifepod 63, then their should be a least 63 lifepod, right?? Not 18+, besides 18 lifepods could only carry around 107 people, only a tiny part of the crew, assuming they whern't destroyed by whatever caused the crew to abandon ship. 63 lifepods could carry about 567 people, a large part of the crew and makes more sense seeing as most (modern) ships have enough lifeboats to carry at least half the crew. Would it be alright if I change that??--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 01:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) i noticed this in away recently after noticeing what i thought were (missile bays) turned out to be escape pods meening most of the triangilar bays are infact escape pods. i also thing the pillar of autoum was a muiltyrole sopport class vessle. mainly because of the fact most of its confines seem to be hangers for the pelicans. and long swords. to me its looking more like a spirit of fire. or a heavly amoured troop ship that was refitted with more armiments, amour and lifeboats and escape pods. dont get me wrong shes still military i just think she was designed with something else in mind. in modern engagements you dont see cruisers acting as troop transports do you? i believe the unsc began designing ships not to win battles but to slow down the enermy. via refitting them. i can understand the autumn geting a very big refit giveing her larger ammo cap and the ability to withstand ahell of alot of firepower. besides. they lost a hell of alot of naval battles because of the fact they were engageing the cavanant head first then when reach fell its more like they were acting to slow down the cavanant attack and evacuate people, the same goes for the attack on earth. dont get me wrong they are heavly armed but i think the pillar of autumn wasnt designed as a frontline vessle. but more along the line its just the tactics from my prospective seemed to change. Chaosdemon999 (talk) 10:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Tripulation If not badly I remember, one year ago the crew of the was of 20000, but now it turns out that it is of 2000. I ask nicely the managers of Halopedia to clarify the doubt. Please, thank you very much. --H A L O Legend 23:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hangars/Launch Bays Can I get a confirmation on eight hangar bays? I thought we were only given that there was a launch bay seven (something that had to have been facing forward as given by the opening's exterior hull model and the size itself), possibly above the three prongs/blast shields at the bottom of the ship. At any rate, if the bay did face forward (which it seems to in-game), it would be okay for there to be an odd number of bays. I'm just wondering if the eight number is an assumption or an absolute fact.--Nerfherder1428 10:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : Crazy question, where ARE the hangars on the Pillar of Autumn anyway? It's been bugging me for days, these ships launching out of a ship with no visible openings!! - Count23 06:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : they are there. apart from they are tubes.the hangers are directly in the middle of the ship atleast that is what i think.. the pelicans go out from hangers deap within the ship. similer to that of vipers from battlestar galactica. :) basicaly the hangers are protected and the pelicans use tubes to get out from the ship : considering the longswords size i can imageing them being fitted realy close to eachother and situated directly at the top of the ship. whare they would launch them directly from the hangers prefibly being the same size of the longswords.they would be catapulted out of the ship(similer to that of omega destoyers from babylon five.) this would also explain why there were so many escorting her when she was at the halo Autumn in Origins I didn't look that carefully, but how do we know that the Halcyon in the asteroid field is the Pillar of Autumn? Because in FoR, the Autumn fought a covenant vessel int eh asteroids, and there was only one other halcyon cruise left in active service, the UNSC Dawn Under Heaven DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 01:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Halcyon/POA modifications Should'nt this page be broken up into 3 sections as all the details are mixed, the Pillar of Autumn was a very differant ship when it was first used and then eventually mothballed, then later for the Human Covenant war it was brought back out into service with some modifications, it is then badly damaged at Arcadia and then at a later date it is modified once again for the spartan mission. To save confusion this ships modifications should be displayed separatly to show its evolution as in each incarnation it is never the same. The same should apply to the halcyon class itself as no ship could have remained exactlyy the same throughout the whole war from its initial launch.DARKSTORM99 05:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) yea it needs to be changed. i like to think that the pillar of autom from combat evolved was what it used to look like then after extencive refiting it became the halo reach version. afterall that sorta thing happand in ww2. (old cruisers being turned into carriers.) so why wouldnt it happan in the future.. also id like to add the fact that the halcyon seems to be more of a muiltyrole sopport vessle considering its design i wouldnt imagine it as a frontline engagent ship because of the fact it has a large compliment of marines and not forgeting it seems to be a ship along the lines of the spirit of fire. witch was a soport vessle. with guns. Chaosdemon999 (talk) 10:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) 79th Infantry Battalion In the new version of THE FLOOD at the end there is a marine who is says he is in the 79th Infantry Battalion on the PoA. Is that the part of the marines that all the marines on the Autumn are part of? SQUIREYOUNG Number of troops stationed on POA It says that there are 830 Marines stationed on the POA and that they are 1 Marine Battalion and 1 ODST Battalion. They cannot both be possible because according to the UNSC MIlitary Organisation page a battalion consists of 800-1000 men so 2 of them can't possibly be 830 men.Coolmon54- Hell yeah 20:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It says 2000 in the infobox at the top of the page. Karl-591 20:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well it wasn't when I last posted. Coolmon54- Hell yeah 21:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Johnson Are we sure he was on it?Coolmon54- Hell yeah 21:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Assuming you mean Avery Johnson, yea theres a cut scene that shows him on the ship rallying marines to protect the PoA. ICrapBombs POA in Halo Wars: Genesis? In the list of appearences Halo Wars: Genesis is displayed yet I dont recall any mention of the POA unless its one of the Halcyon class cruisers that make an appearance but is nott mentioned by name, can someone confirm if its confirmed in the book.D4RKST0RM99 01:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) the eight duel cannons does any one have an Idea as to what they could be? it does not list them under the autumns armamentSIII-BAMS 14:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) um i think they are rapid fireing point defence guns. i know they are rapid fireing im just not sure how much damage they do. but they were shooting at dropships and the such. and not at the huge cruiser that was heading towards it. il have to playthough again to check. i think id imagine them being similer to battlestar galactica railguns but il have to check what clasification they are Chaosdemon999 (talk) 10:27, September 7, 2012 (UTC) escape pods mistaken as missle bays and halycon class purpose after doing research for my side view paint wip of a unsc frigate. savannah i realised that the the triangiler(missle tubes) are infact escapepods. and cover most of the pillar of autumn however this isnt in the original game, could this be her refit that is stated in the books, they new the cavanant were winning naval engagements so why would they waste their ships in engageing them if i was the navy i would use my ships and instead of engageing i would wait and act defencive point being the unsc are loseing ships. they were not winning naval engagements. if you cant win your aim is to slow down the enermy and if possible inflict as much pain into them as possible as you slow them down.correct me if im wrong but even with the escape pods the autumn could still give a punch because of its ability to launch a barrage of missles. and its three shot mac barrage. yet it seems like more of a carrier with massive internul stores and internul hanger bays. and to be onest the ship is more of a heavly armed muilty purpose cruiser with the ability to act as a ground sopport vessle. simmiler to the spirit of fire.. to me her class is more of a sopport cruiser. but the point being. i believe the navy were refiting ships because they were loseing them in defencive engagements of planets and fortifications or just normal engagements. hence the sudden seen whare there are loads of escape pods covering most of the piller. Chaosdemon999 (talk) 09:56, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Um....you're point? And next time, please use a spell check, because I have absolutely no idea what you're trying to say. GodzillaMaster (talk) 13:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Forgive me, but you sound like a little kid with your typing. Please learn to type before you post again. It will save many an eyesore in the future. Thank you for taking the time to read this. 22:08, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Question Is there some way that we could edit the formatting of the quote at the top of the article so that it was one cohesive block? ExplodingChickens (talk) 10:34, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Length? Morning, all! Recently finished Combat Evolved on the Master Chief Edition and I noticed something interesting: During the Warthog "driving track" section of The Maw, the nav-marker points out that it is 1.5-ish km from the start of the Service Tunnel to junction 4-C, then another 1.9-ish to Hanger 7 where the Longsword is. Last time I checked, 1.5-ish plus 1.9-ish equals 3.4-ish. 3.4 km, as opposed to the 1.17 mentioned on the page. Perhaps I'm missing something obvious (It has happened before, it will most certainly happen again) but one of these numbers is wrong. Could someone potentially confirm this? Thanks in advance, Fitzynator42 (talk) 07:57, January 27, 2017 (UTC)